


Sass Battle

by QueenMissFit



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Also Yuri is a cutie patootie, F/M, M/M, Swearing, Why can't I write well?, goddamn it, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMissFit/pseuds/QueenMissFit





	

"Hey! Hey! Hey Yuri!" Y/N shouted jumping around Yuri as he sat on the bench unlacing his ice skates after a long day of practice.

Yuri grumbled in annoyance.

"Hey! Hey Yuri! Shall I call you Yurio to get your at-"

**SMACK**

"OW! You can't hit me! That's child abuse!" Y/N screamed grasping her crown as he scoffed and turned away.

"What are you, twelve?"

"Yeah on a scale of one to ten, bitch bye."

"Go away then," He said not even turning away from his skates as he finished unlacing them and pulled them off.

"Pfft, you're no fun."

"If you want me to be fun do something entertaining," He had pulled off his skates and was now putting on his trainers.

Y/N sighed before giggling then asking Yuri, "Hey. Wanna hear a joke?"

"No."

"Why was Hitler hit with a baseball?"

"Because he was a fucking racist, sexist and homophobic nationalistic douche bag."

"No," Y/N replied, "Because he did _Nazi_ it coming."

Yuri groaned again glaring at his best friend, fellow skater and long time crush.

"Please for the love of God stop," He said standing up once he had finished with putting his trainers on. "Now come on. Let's go, I'm hungry."

"Me too! You're always hungry!"

"SHUT UP DUMBASS! LET'S GO!" Grabbing her by her wrist he dragged her out of the ice rink.  
The two had gone to a cheap buffet that had opened recently by the ice rink.

_And Yuri was in a hell filled with puns._

"Hey, _orange_ you glad to see me?" Y/N said holding up an Orange to her face before folding over whilst cackling.

Yuri rolled his eyes and continued to eat from his plate feeling his irritation grow with every stupid pun or joke.

"This might sound cheesy but I think you're really _grate."_

_" _Gouda_ luck with the finals."_

_"How does a toaster make toast? By seducing it by saying, 'I want you inside of me."_

_" _Donut_ give up on your dreams."_

_"STOP IT DUMBASS!"_

_Y/N pouted before sitting back down and sulking whilst stuffing their face, refusing to look at him._

_They both ate in silence before Yuri exploded, "Y/n I didn't mean it! Goddamn."_

_Y/N just continued eating._

_"I'm _berry_ sorry but you know _Olive_ you." He then blushed, turning bright red and sliding down into his seat._

_Y/N choked on her food, not expecting the puns or the sudden love confession._

_"Aw, Yuri, _Olive_ you too."_

__God damn it what have I signed up to?_ _


End file.
